


The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us! [fanvid]

by comradeocean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/pseuds/comradeocean
Summary: "North of Savanna we swim in the PalisadesI come out wearing my brother's red hatThere on his shoulder my best friend is bit seven timesHe runs washing his face in his hands"





	The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us! [fanvid]

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/ifram

**Music** : The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us!, Sufjan Stevens

I started this before I read [All 293 Sufjan Stevens Songs, Ranked](https://the-niche.blog/2018/10/23/all-293-sufjan-stevens-songs-ranked/), so I was very pleased about all our choices by the time I got to song #1.

It is a bit strange to me how there aren't 300 Shameless fanvids set to songs from the Illinoise album. But hey, now here's this one.

Feedback appreciated!


End file.
